The No Pants Dance
The No Pants Dance is a song by Tupper Ware Remix Party that appears as the fourth track on the group's 2012 EP, The Device, and the fourth track on their 2016 EP, Guardians of the Zone. The version on Guardians of the Zone features Ninja Sex Party. The music video was released on August 17th, 2017. Lyrics Girl, nice to meet you Would you like to let me teach you All the ways I'd like to reach you From the back of the class? You keep me guessing, man You're messing with my lesson plan Your body's window dressing and My heart's made of glass Sexual tension Was what I would like to mention This is like a new dimension And I want it to last It felt like destiny When you began undressing me If this is just love testing me It looks like I passed Girl, I like the way that you dance When you dance Like the way that you dance When you dance with your pants off I like the way that you dance When you dance Like the way that you dance When you dance with your pants off I like the way that you dance When you dance Like the way that you dance When you dance with your pants off I like the way that you dance When you dance Like the way that you dance When you dance with your pants off The morning after Left me hanging from the rafters Like a natural disaster Had just blown through the door Your gazing eyes Turned up to mine And let the sunrise in the sky Where I thought love could never fly anymore I needed saving I was brave, but then I caved in Cause your sexy misbehaving Shook me right to the core Now hold me close Rip off your clothes and make the most Of this explosive roller coaster From the roof to the floor (Love that dance Girl, it's your chance No pants dance) Girl, I like the way that you dance When you dance Like the way that you dance When you dance with your pants off I like the way that you dance When you dance Like the way that you dance When you dance with your pants off Girl, I like the way that you dance When you dance Like the way that you dance When you dance with your pants off Girl, I like the way that you dance When you dance Like the way that you dance When you dance with your pants off I like the way that you dance When you dance Like the way that you dance When you dance with your pants off (I like the way that you dance, oh yeah When you dance, when you dance When you dance with your pants off Girl, I like the way that you dance When you dance Like the way that you dance When you dance with your pants off) Category:Collaborations